


no taking other people's fun in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lazy story, Salt, dst: the forge, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: 'hey would you mind giving me that weapon back-''fuck you it's mine now-''yeah FUCK that weapon DUDE!!! FUCK it!!! i'm so sorry for asking-'





	no taking other people's fun in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> original: 18/11/2017  
> i think this is all the event stuff ive done. yknow, until the fun that is 3 person coop is here than yeah theres deffo gonna be more hahAH

finally. he had it. the one thing he'd anxiously been waiting for since this whole mess started.

 

the infernal staff.

 

it glinted with a beautiful glow against the harsh hotness of the forge arena, its blood deep redness an invitation to the frail man that he gladly accepted. it felt wonderful in his battered hands, and he looked rather dashing with it within his grasps if he said so himself. he felt powerful again, like he had been many moons ago. he was finally able to shine; _finally_ able to prove to his unworthy group of "teammates" what damage he could dish out when given the right tool.

 

but of course, a good archimage was not only useful with the staff of hell fire, but also with the knowledge of books; a half saying miss wickerbottom had drummed into them. he was no stranger to multitasking, and petrifying foes was definitely a helpful ability he was sure everyone would appreciate in the later stages of their battle. everything spitting acid at once was not a pleasant thing to go up against.

 

when the scorpeon's erupted from their portals, he didn't hesitate to light them up, a meteor crashing into them that no mortal could rightly survive. when they roared, he switched the staff for the petrifying tome, and flipped through the pages to scare the acid lobbers to stone. and he felt _smug_. _yes_ , he thought, with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. _this is my_ true _power_ , _my_ real _calling_. _these pitiful fools will know what true destruction is._

 

he felt almost proud, to finally be able to show off his strength to the others. after days and days of being called "squishy" and "light" and "frail", he could prove to them, truly prove to them what he was capable of when he held the right power. the infernal staff was what he needed to not only perk up his drowned mood, but also show everyone else his potential. he could feel his dark magic spewing for an escape, an outlet, a monster to slash their swords against without mercy. he would rain hell fire and shadows on their foes, and everyone would witness his massacre and think twice about their choice of words.

 

with that in mind, he turned back to where he'd dropped the staff, only to find an empty space.

 

he searched and searched the area he was sure he'd dropped it only to find it void of that marvellous concentrated heat, until he heard the heavy impact of fire against harsh scorpeon skin in the distance. he suspected wilson of thievery, or maybe winona to have switched from healing to ultra damage.

 

then he spotted wendy trotting around with the staff, a malicious glint in her eyes.

 

winona cast a healing spell, one that everyone flocked to with grace, and maxwell, visibly seething, asked in the most polite voice he could muster. 

 

'wendy, could i have the infernal staff back, _please_?' wendy grinned, one that worried him deeply inside. it was the most alive anyone had ever seen her.

 

'no.'

 

despite her apparent happiness, his eye twitched regardless. 

 

' _why_?'

 

'because i relish in the befalling of monsters with a brutal force such as this.' 

 

both eyes were somehow twitching.

 

'but you are of no proper use with it. _i_ am. we'd benefit as a team significantly if i had the staff in _my_ possession.'

 

'then you should have thought of that before you carelessly dropped it.'

 

the green blooms faded and everyone scattered, not saying anything, even though they knew that he was right. wilson did offer a shrug and a shake of the head, which didn't feel like the best of help. his face was screwed into an angry expression, downright annoyed that his rightful time to prove himself had been, once again, snatched from him. with a huff, he stoned a group of scorps, and a few seconds later, wendy lit them up and broke them free, even though she obviously saw that they were trapped for their benefit, and maxwell wondered why he'd even bothered being nice and helpful in the first place.

 

'it seems that you heathens don't actually want my help, then.'

 

'HAHA, ARE YOU FLESHLINGS FIGHTING OVER POWER?' wx chimed in, an impossible smugness lighting up their usually monotone voice. 'AS IF YOU NEED TO BOTHER. WE ALL KNOW THAT _I_ AM THE MOST SUPERIOR IN THIS TEAM'

 

'but you've died at least five times to these things.' winona butt in, which caused wx to frown. it was funny how the robot could do that with their metal face.

 

'EVEN SO, I AM STILL THE BEST. YOU HUMANS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME. FIGHTING OVER THE ILLUSION OF POWER WHEN I HAVE ALWAYS POSSESSED THE MOST. IT IS FUNNY TO ME' wes did a thumbs up from halfway across the arena that maxwell could physically feel, and his face was as red with irritation as their enemies.

 

as everyone did their thing, maxwell sat in a slump, waiting for his energy to return, only for the acid stones to be broken five seconds later by wendy and her lust for power. which she probably did on purpose. just to specifically spite him further.

 

he could feel that from the nightmare throne, charlie was laughing at him.


End file.
